


Emerald

by makingitwork



Series: Tony/Loki Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone loves Loki, Fluff, Loving Thor, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Tony, Smut, We love Loki, aw, happy loki, how could you not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't love many, but he loves Loki.</p><p>Now he just has to prove it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Loki with hair like this (no beard though): https://cdn3.cdnme.se/1083488/6-3/tumblr_inline_mjmw03ixek1qz4rgp_52966d4fe087c31e2a417fc4.png aw go to it, you know you want too. It's Tom! He's a gorgeous man. As are all of them

Tony didn’t love a great many things.

But he loved Loki.

The newest member of their little Avengers team, draped in bed sheets, sleeping peacefully. Tony watches him. They’d had to cut Loki’s hair (much to his protests) because otherwise he was too recognisable, and he wasn’t earth’s most favourite person. His hair was now short, and styled a dark golden. And without his crazy green armour, it was rare for people to remember him as the evil monster who had tried to take over, destroy, and conquer their world.

“He doesn’t like you watching him sleep, Sir.”

“Shut up, Jarvis. I’m not watching him.” Tony snapped quietly, getting out of bed and rolling his eyes.

Loki whimpered

A barely audible sound as his fingers twitched back for the warmth of Tony’s body, and Tony rubbed his face. “How long have I been whipped?”

“About three months, Sir.”

“Rhetorical question.” Tony rubbed his temples, heading towards the bathroom. He smiled in the shower. He’d been happier these past few months than he had in his entire life. Loki’s face whenever Tony made him breakfast, or the flush along his cheeks whenever Tony called him beautiful. Like he hadn’t been told enough. Which, with a brother like Thor, was probably true. Asgard didn’t appreciate the fineness of high cheekbones and defined leanness. Thor was handsome, but Loki was _beautiful._ He dressed quickly, into a grey suit Pepper had already picked out. And walking back into the bedroom, Loki was sat, looked sleepy and confused.

“Anthony?” He blinked, hair mussed and light, sunshine cutting onto his chest. Green eyes smiled at him “Wheryougoin’?”

“Company meeting. Boring stuff.” He headed back towards the bed, kissing his lover deeply, till Loki moaned, happy and complacent, collapsing back into the pillows

“I could go for you.” He grinned, and suddenly Tony was looking at Tony, a perfect likeness with a cheeky grin.

“Last time you did that, you told the journalists that I cried at Annie.”

“You did cry-“

“Journalists!”

Loki reappeared in a glimmer of magic, and he pouted, crossing his arms “I don’t get the point of journalists.” The older man brushed his thumb over Loki’s jaw

“I’ll be back in a few hours. We’ll go visit your brother, how’s that sound?”

“Hmmf.” Came the eloquent response.

…

…

…

“I know he was all…evil…” Pepper began, as she and Tony walked towards the car that was waiting for them “But he’s been good for you. I can see it, everyone can see it.”

“Yeah, he’s been a boat full of daisies.”

Pepper pushed her phone into her bag and crossed her arms expectantly “Have you told him how much he means?”

Tony looked uncomfortable “Sure. He knows.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah, of course he does.” When Tony got home, Loki was curled up on the sofa, eyes glued to the televisions screen, frowning and talking to himself. Tony felt a surge of affection run through him for his demi god. Loki was wearing the clothes Tony had bought for him (nearly all of the clothes he owned were bought by Tony), a dark forest green shirt, opened at the collar showing a lovely expanse of neck and some dark coloured skinny jeans. “Come on, Trickster,” Tony called, making Loki jump “We visiting your brother or not?”

Loki beamed at him like an adorable puppy “How was the meeting?” he asked, kneeling on the sofa, arms crossed over the back of it as he looked up at Tony

“Spent the whole time thinking of you.”

Loki seemed satisfied “Good.” And then he was standing up, and suddenly he had long black hair, a full suit of green and golden horns. Tony couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Yes, yes, it’s very funny, Midguardian.” He rolled his eyes, and Tony bit his bottom lip

“It’s the hat. Do you need the hat?”

“Not a hat.” Loki chided, as they walked out onto the balcony. Loki looked up towards the skies, hand linked with his lover, and they were summoned up. Heimdall nodded at them both, as Tony struggled to get his bearings together. He hated travelling between worlds, it messed with his mind, and he followed Loki to the castle.

Loki’s reputation on Asgard had increased stratospherically, when news of Loki’s sacrifice had spread. About half a year ago, while fighting yet another planet, upon realising that earth would be destroyed, Thor offered a bargain. To sacrifice his life if the planet left earth alone. They agreed that the blood of an Asgardian King would do them justice. But Loki- Loki who had fallen into the abyss, tried to destroy the world, been thrown in prison, took Thor’s place. He rested his neck about the stone, and the sword had glinted in the sun to cut him. He was after all, technically Asgardian Royalty, and the planet did not mind the exchange.

The Avengers managed to find a way to save the day, but Loki’s sacrifice did not go unnoticed. The Asgardians smiled when they saw him, children did not cower or mock. Tony was happy for him.

“Brother!” Thor called, emerging from the gold castle, and engulfing Loki in a bone crushing hug, He tugged the helmet off his brother’s head, rolling his eyes “Come to check up on me?”

“Of course,” Loki grinned, leaning in when Thor ruffled his hair.

God their relationship had changed. Tony imagined it must have been like this when they were much younger, before anything got complicated, and he was glad it was fixed. Loki spent a few hours checking over the Kingdom’s statistics, shape shifting into Thor and flirting with Sif, so the real Thor get slapped in the face, and Tony felt slightly intrusive. Especially on those weird eight legged horses. With Thor and Loki chasing each other and Tony barely managing to hang on.

But it was worth it. To see Loki so happy.

And by the time the red evening rolled around, he too was engulfed in a hug.

“Man of Iron,” Thor smiled “You’re taking good care of my brother.”

Tony half-smiled “Someone has too.”

“Indeed.” The blond nodded “I consider you part of our family. Know that.” His eyes burnt blue and earnest and Tony gave him a shaky smile.

…

…

…

“You’re very cuddly tonight.” Tony murmured, as Loki snuggled further into his chest “But keep pressing up against me and I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress.”

Loki’s eyebrows pushed together before grinning “Fuck means sex, right?”

Tony couldn’t help his smile, as he kissed the edge of Loki’s eyebrow “Yeah,”

“I’m sore. Horse riding.” Loki reminded, but he started slinking down Tony’s body “But I’ll take care of you.” And then before Tony knows what hit him, his twitching cock has been engulfed by a sizzling, moist heat and suctions. His hands run through Loki’s now short curls, the feeling of a cool lean body between his legs making him groan.

He’d had to teach Loki how to give a blow job, but his boy was sloppy and enthusiastic, and Tony liked knowing he was the only one. The only one to have had Loki like this. “You’re so beautiful,” Tony whispered, looking down, as Loki presses kitten licks against the head of his dick.

“Yeah? I can turn into anyone you know,” he waggles his eyebrows suggestively “I could turn _you_ into anyone.”

“That’s role play to a whole new level.” He bucked up weakly, the tremors of a fast approaching orgasm wracking his body. Loki sucked sweetly on the helmet of his member

“So go on,” he teased, pulling off with a person “Pick a person for me to turn into. Or I won’t let you come.” His hands tightened around Tony’s dick, a sparkle in his eyes.

It took Tony a moment to realise what exactly Loki was saying. And when it did, his heart ached. “ _You,_ Loki. God- always, always you.”

Loki rolled his eyes “Don’t go soft on me, Stark! A celebrity?”

“Loki,” Tony groaned when Loki kissed up the length of his dick “You. I want to come in your mouth.”

“Boring,” Loki sang, but took Tony back in his mouth, further and further till he reached the base, and Tony’s dick was settled in the back of his throat. He hummed. Tony came with a cry, gasping for breath as Loki came to lie beside him. Silence rang for a long while, before Tony wrapped his arms around his lover.

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

Loki’s cheeks coloured.

“You’re beautiful. By far the most beautiful person I have ever met-“

“Anthony-“

“I mean it.”

Loki stared at him, eyes so wide and emerald that Tony couldn’t breathe. “Anthony,” Loki whispered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s collar bone “Let us sleep,”

Jarvis turned the lights off.

Tony kept one arm wrapped Loki, who didn’t believe him yet, but one day would.

He’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts for more? I like the idea of Steve hitting on Loki and Tony getting all jealous...  
> x


End file.
